


Anunciada

by Vismur



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Amor correspondido pero no declarado, Crack, Elementos sobrenaturales, Esto es raro, Incongruencias, M/M, Pobre intento de Angst
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 21:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6770842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vismur/pseuds/Vismur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El mundo piensa que Kaito Kid tiene mucha suerte, la verdad sin embargo, es que la muerte ya le tiene reservado un pasaje.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Anunciada

**DRABBLE**

 

Existen muchos misterios en el mundo, la gente normal no cree en la magia, pero, hay cierta situación medio sobrenatural, que la gente cree y que no quiere experimentar nunca.

 

Se le llama popularmente como “Muerte anunciada”, que una pequeña parte de la población experimenta y ha sido investigada científicamente, donde quedó demostrada que era un evento que existía, y que era irrefutable.

 

Normalmente una persona no sabía la hora de su muerte, ni el día, ni el porqué, pero los individuos que experimentaban la “Muerte anunciada”, sabían al menos una de las siguientes cuestiones, el dónde, el cómo, el porqué y el cuándo. Era extraño que una persona tuviera los cuatro indicios de la muerte, pero sucedía, también quedo comprobado científicamente, que no se podía cambiar, no importa cuanto lo intente la persona afectada.

 

No se nacía con el conocimiento de su propia muerte, esta llegaba como una epifanía en un día al azar, normalmente una vez tomada una decisión importante, y no podía morir antes de esa fecha.

 

En el caso de Kuroba Kaito, su fecha de vencimiento estaba presente desde que decidió convertirse en Kaito Kid, y seguir el legado de su padre, era muy agridulce, pero ya había aceptado la situación, aunque el estrés generado por conocer su inevitable fin le estaba pasando factura, como cualquier persona.

 

Conocía el cómo, de un disparo a través de su cabeza, y conocía el porqué, Snake había puesto mucho desempeño en esa vez aun no concretada, también era cuando encontraba a Pandora, pueden ver la ironía.

 

No tenía dos datos importantes sin embargo, el dónde y el cuándo, si el tuviera esa información, intentaría con todas sus fuerzas evitar el peligro, no iba a esperar la muerte sentado, también estaba el inconveniente, que aunque sabía que cuando muriera, encontraría Pandora, no sabía cómo se veía, en estos días estaba haciendo atracos, consiente que podía ser el último.

 

Tuvo que decirle a su madre y a Jii-chan, porque algo tan grande no debe ser ocultado, también sabía que Jii-chan se culpaba, si él no hubiera salido de nuevo con el traje blanco y tratar de sacar a los asesinos de su padre, su joven maestro no estaría en esa situación, posiblemente su madre también se culpaba por no haber cerrado todos esos recuerdos en una caja, y evitar que su hijo supiera la verdad.

 

Era demasiado tarde.

 

Así que Kaito había tomado la decisión de hacer las mil y un locuras, disfrutar su vida, ignorar la amenaza sobre su cuello, y alejarse de personas de interés.

 

En un principio fue Aoko, su dulce amiga de la infancia, cuando era más joven veía un futuro brillante entre los dos, ahora, ella está en una relación estable con el bastardo de Hakuba, el cual aprueba a pesar de todos sus defectos.

 

Y luego vino Conan, ¿Quién iba a pensar que le gustaban un poco los chicos?, y uno que parecía 6 años, el acepto que le gustaba mucho, pero jamás actuaría en él, aunque tuviera muchas ganas de hacerlo, ya era bastante malo que ellos habían llegado a una clase de amistad, y que su corazón doliera mucho cuando Conan miraba adorable, porque ha visto las miradas y las frases no dichas del pequeño detective, aquellas que le harían inmensamente feliz.

 

Pero sería cruel, dar algo que ya tiene fecha de caducidad, algo que posiblemente no pase de los veinte años, un estrés que acabaría con la cordura de la gente que ama.

 

Así que cada día, iba a olvidarse de su destino traumando a sus compañeros, sonriendo por la gente que impresiona, comer lo que le gusta, y en la noche, se divertirá mientras pueda con la policía, buscará una joya, que desea tanto encontrar, como nunca ver en su vida, mirara la joya a la luna, y suspirara de alivio al no ser lo que busca.

 

Y luego otra vez el proceso, hasta que la hora anunciada llegue.


	2. Tick Tack

**DRABBLE**

 

Había algo malo en él.

 

La persecución que era llena de sonrisas, bromas y sustancias no identificadas, pero no mortales, estaba inundada por el silencio espectral de una manera dejando un mal augurio en su estómago, el detective está sintiendo una horrible sensación mientras más pasaba el tiempo, y el resto de la policía parecía haberse dado cuenta.

 

Shinichi Kudo miró la dirección a donde Kid pudo haber ido, repasando la noche, la cual había empezado normal como cualquier otro atraco de anterioridad, sin embargo, algo cambio esta vez, algo sucedió en los ojos del mago cuando miró a la luz de la luna la joya, su expresión era extraña, sin dejar tiempo a gritos de persecución por parte de la policía, soltó mucho más bombas de humo de las que nunca había utilizado.

 

El detective pudo evitar el humo actuando más por instinto, creado por 4 años de persecución a dicho ladrón, lo cual fue una decisión acertada, porque la mayoría de los oficiales estaban atados, de una manera simple pero efectiva, sin rastro de métodos habituales de burla.

 

Sintiendo la extraña actitud del mago, Shinichi fue en su búsqueda, y exigir una explicación, algo estaba pasando, desde hace años algo estaba pasando, tenía que pensar en su cabeza, cuando aún era Conan, había visto la mirada llena de decepción y alegría del mago cuando miraba la joya robada en turno, era extraño mirar una mezcla tan conflictiva de sentimientos, pero eso no había pasado hoy.

 

El robo se efectuó en un edificio de 30 pisos de una familia rica, con amplio terreno, amplios sistemas de seguridad, que no fueron un reto para el ladrón, pero la mirada que dio cuando miro esa joya era nueva, como si estuviera evitado ese resultado… el detective trató de no pensar en eso, y siguió persiguiendo al ladrón.

 

Dicho ladrón había estado moviéndose sin parar, subiendo y bajando pisos, de una manera bastante irregular, y muy poco propia de él, después de todo, ya debió haber llegado al techo y saltar con su ala delta para perderse en la noche, pero su actitud indicaba que quería evitar a toda costa ir ahí, Shinichi pensó confundido, también evitaba las ventanas…

 

El detective casi se para por el rápido pensamiento que le llegó, viendo con más detenimiento a los edificios circundantes no vio nada, sacando las gafas, que había aprendido a llevar con él, aplico zoom, en un principio tampoco vio nada, pero al final, se dio cuenta de una persona con un arma en otro edificio, una llamada rápida de la policía podría solucionar eso, pero luego vio a otro, y otro, y otro, la sensación escalofriante recorrió su espalda.

 

Ahora entendía la renuencia a las ventanas, ¿pero cuando el mago se había dado cuenta?, no había parado de correr como loco buscando una salida desde que hizo esa cara fea cuando miró la joya… la respuesta llegó a su mente por fin.

 

¿Así que por eso le había rechazado?

 

El detective no sabía cómo sentirse, hace dos años se dio cuenta que estaba un poco enamorado del ladrón, trató varias veces de decirle, pero por alguna razón u otra, su atención era llevada lejos de su confesión, terminando en frases irónicas y sarcásticas, en un principio pensó que era por su edad aparente, ya que había visto el anhelo en ese ojo, como si quisiera, pero no pudiera, pero cuando regreso de nuevo a ser Shinichi, lo siguió mirando igual, pero nunca lo dejaba terminar alguna frase que implicara la palabra “amor”.

 

Debió haberse dado cuenta que era algo más grave que simplemente la moral sobre la homosexualidad y pedofilia.

 

\- ¡Kid detente! – gritó ahora desesperado.

 

¿Cuántas víctimas de asesinato habían ido a la policía antes de que murieran, para advertirles sobre su asesino?, ¿no había visto la clase de síntomas que causaba?, ¿los cambios en su actitud antes de morir?, ¿Por qué no se dio cuenta antes?

 

Kid, idiota, idiota.

 

\- Espera – gritó cuando se dio cuenta de a donde se dirigía, por fin se iba al techo, el mago pareció oírlo levemente, pero aun continuo, cuando llegaron al último piso, Shinichi trató de llegar a tiempo, pero el ladrón fue más rápido, cerrando la puerta tras de él, para que no le siguiera al techo - ¡No!, ¡abre! – con toda su fuerza empujo la puerta, pero era inútil, era una puerta metálica, y aunque se podía abrir en su posición, él no tenía la llave.

 

Estaba por usar pelotas de futbol asesinas, pero fue cuando se escuchó el ruido que sabría identificar en todos lados, un arma de fuego con algún silenciador decente, y luego un golpe sordo en el piso, luego nada.

 

El detective tragó, decidiendo que la puerta puede ser reparada después, y deshizo de ella, solo para encontrar un cuerpo vestido de blanco, tumbado en el suelo, el sombrero ajeno en una esquina, mirado pacifico, como si la bala de la cabeza no hubiera sucedido.

 

Pero lo había hecho, y la sangre estaba pintando su alrededor, dando una grotesca imagen.

 

El detective cayó de rodillas al suelo, sintiendo el agua en sus mejillas.


	3. Sacrificio

**DRABBLE**

 

Shinichi no sabía que pensar, en el momento que entró a la azotea, su mente fue incapaz de reaccionar como una persona normal, no fue hasta que llego el grupo de trabajo, que su mente empezó a trabajar de nuevo, pero no a su potencial.

 

El inspector Nakamori estaba un poco perdido, Shinichi sabía que el hombre mayor no sabía cómo actuar, después de todo, el hombre que siguió por más de veinte años ahora estaba mirando las estrellas sin vida.

 

Acercándose para comprobar, se percató de algo que no estaba bien, Shinichi estaba seguro que Kid se parecía a él, pero el hombre que estaba en el suelo, no se parecía a él, solo vagamente, de hecho, había bordes extraños en la herida de bala, el detective trató de bajar la esperanza, seguramente Kid estaba usando una máscara.

 

\- Creo que está usando una máscara – informó un miembro de trabajo, quien ya tenía los guantes puestos, acercándose tímidamente, como si pidiera permiso.

 

\- ¿Puedes quitarla? – preguntó Nakamori, dando tácitamente su permiso.

 

\- Bien – con eso, quitó la prótesis de latex, Shinichi sintió los latidos del corazón, esperando encontrar su gemelo, pero su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando se encontró con una mujer de más de cuarenta años.

 

El aliento estrangulado llamó su atención, Shinichi estaba confundido, estaba seguro que Kid era un hombre, de su edad, no esta mujer, ¿Qué estaba pasando?, también se sintió culpable, era feliz de que no era el hombre que esperaba, pero…

 

\- Chikage-san – murmuró el detective, mirando completamente estupefacto - ¿Por qué?, ¿eras Kid todo este tiempo?

 

\- ¿Inspector Nakamori? – preguntó otro miembro del grupo de trabajo, sin entender la mirada descorazonada de su superior.

 

\- Kaito – murmuró tardíamente al parecer recordando algo.

 

\- ¿Inspector? – preguntó de nuevo el oficial.

 

\- Yo tengo que buscar a Kaito, ¿pueden encargarse de esto? – preguntó, pero parecía lejano.

 

\- Si, pero, ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó de nuevo el miembro.

 

\- Es la madre de Kaito – la comprensión lleno los ojos del oficial.

 

\- Vaya inspector, nos encargaremos – Shinichi no entendió la conversación, no del todo, esta mujer se llamaba Chikage, y era la madre de Kaito, no sabía quién era Kaito, pero él se sentía aliviado que no era Kid.

 

La culpabilidad lleno de nuevo su estómago.

 

Después de dejar su declaración, se dirigió a casa, pensando en las cosas que habían pasado, él estaba seguro que el ladrón que se presentó al robo era Kid, su Kid, no la mujer, ¿Cuándo se habían cambiado?, no sabía que pensar.

 

Cuando llegó a su casa se dio cuenta de la puerta abierta, con cautela entró, había un poco de ruido en su biblioteca, y era la única habitación con luz, cuando se acercó, se dio cuenta de varios fragmentos de cristales regados por todas partes, y le daba su espalda un chico, su constitución era familiar.

 

\- ¿Sabías que la "Muerte anunciada" se puede romper con un sacrificio? – dijo el chico con la voz ronca, como si hubiera llorado con gritos.

 

\- ¿Sacrificio? – preguntó Shinichi con cautela, evitando los cristales, mirando de cerca, había algo familiar en el color.

 

\- Muchos científicos buscan la razón de dicho evento, y mucha gente trata de evitarlos, pero nadie trata de ponerse en el lugar de la persona afectada, ponerse en la situación exacta, después de todo no quieren morir, pero las madres son diferentes – dijo con voz ausente.

 

Phantom lady

 

Shinichi se abalanzo al mago para abrazarlo cuando sus deducciones llegaron a una respuesta, esa mujer era la madre de Kid, él no puede evitar sentir agradecimiento por la valentía de la mujer, que acaba de tomar el lugar de Kid, y Kid no tenía que morir, él no debería ser feliz, pero lo era.

 

\- ¿Sigues viéndola? – preguntó, claramente refiriéndose a su muerte.

 

\- No – con esa declaración, lanzó cristales rotos, Shinichi vio que era la joya robada esa noche hecha pedazos.

 

\- Entonces no desperdicies la nueva vida que te dio tú madre – dijo el detective, apretando su agarre, el mago rompió a llorar de nuevo, claramente desconsolado, no sabía la historia, pero claramente había mucho más de lo que sabía y confiaba en él para venir a su casa.

 

Él lo consoló, mirando desdeñosamente los cristales rotos.

 

Esa noche había pensado que lo había perdido sin opción de queja, pero ahora estaba aquí, no tenía una fecha recordándole su fin, estaba libre por el sacrificio de su madre, de lo cual estaba muy feliz, y se aseguraría que no volviera a pasar, incluso si tenía que encerrarlo en esa casa y nunca dejarlo ir.

 


End file.
